Sweet Life
by AerynSpeedleCaine
Summary: Final story of the Love Conquers series.  Just a songfic from Remus' viewpoint.  His musings on his life, loves, and everything in between.  I DON'T OWN THE SONG, NOR THE TWO CHARACTERS IN QUESTION, PLEASE DON'T SUE!


**SWEET LIFE**

I had always thought that Hermione was the most beautiful girl I have ever known. But, I was completely wrong. About four and a half years ago, I met the absolute, most breathtakingly gorgeous girl in all of creation.

She has the silkiest curtain of straight dark chocolate brown hair, and the most amazing, almond shaped light hazel-brown eyes. She also has the smoothest, peaches and cream complexion; with full, pouty pink lips. It was definitely love at first sight.

I have to say, that she has had me wrapped around her pinky from the first time she looked at me with her tear-filled eyes and the unhappy pout. She has the greatest name too- Sasha Jade Lupin, and she's my daughter. Yep, you heard me correctly. The love that Hermione and I share is so wonderful, so special, that between us, we created that little angel; a blessed gift from God himself.

**She's got your eyes, she's got my nose**

**And I get high, just watching her grow**

I know that there are plenty of things- material things- that we may not be able to afford; like a huge, expensive mansion. But strangely enough, I'm not disappointed about that. Hermione and I own a cozy little home with four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. There aren't a lot of bells and whistles, but it sits on the edge of a forest, but close enough to hear the waves pounding the shores of Prince Edward Island, Canada.

**We always dreamed we'd live in a castle**

**We're in the same old shack**

**Sometimes we get into a hassle**

**But we always take each other back**

**This old world seems to be in a hurry**

**But darling we'll just keep on takin our time**

**Cause we're livin such a sweet life**

**Oh what a neat life**

**Makin our dreams come true**

**We're makin our dreams come true**

It isn't always easy for either of us. I know Hermione is a bit hurt that her parents wouldn't accept our marriage, which makes her a bit moody at times. But I tend to get moody myself, because of my furry little problem; but having Harry, Sirius, and the whole Weasley clan as family helps to ease the pain her parents' rejection of us. And since Sasha was born, she's been so much happier, because now we are our own little family unit. And the love we share just gets stronger with the passing of time.

**You are my love, you are my life**

**And I get high just holding you tight**

**We always dreamed we'd make a lot of money**

**I don't mind being poor**

**'Cause when you make love to me honey**

**I couldn't ask for any more**

Hermione works at the local muggle elementary school, as a second grade teacher. I work as a substitute teacher, because it is easier scheduling around my furry little problem that way. And the rest of the time, I work as a consultant for Fred and George, helping them branch out over the internet with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. And while we are by no means rich, we get by comfortably enough.

For the most part, our lives are pretty calm and simple compared to our friends and family. Harry and Sirius are almost constantly kept busy with auror work, normally working twelve-to-fourteen hour shifts for days on end. And Ginny is a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team, so she's usually away for seven months out of the year. I cannot imagine the strain that puts on Harry and Ginny's marriage.

**All our friends seem to be in a hurry**

**But darling we'll just keep on takin our time**

**Cause we're living such a sweet life**

**Oh what a neat life**

**Sharing my love with you**

**We're living such a sweet life**

**Oh what a neat life**

**Making our dreams come true**

**We're making our dreams come true**

So, all I know for certain is this: As long as I've got the love and support of my two favorite girls, I will be content with whatever life throws at me. There is nothing we can't get through, as long as we're together. And if this is all there is, well, it is enough for me.


End file.
